Present Loves the Future
by Ignis-Pectus
Summary: Reiko is a 18 year old girl which just ran into the adventure of the future mafia boss tsuna and his friends. she has to join their dangerous battles and also has to fight with some personal problems. especially by falling in love with someone special c:
1. Daily Life Changes

1According rang the bells of the Namimori high school on the common schoolyard with the Namimori Middle School. From different classrooms stormed shortly, after the bell ring, students of different ages. All of them seemed to looking forward to the upcoming weekend and started to tell each other, what they wanted to do.

Once the playground for the most part was empty again, then finally left Reiko Sato her classroom. The reason was, she hated to have to push through large quantities. Reiko was a 18-year-old student and already in the top vintages of the school. She proudly led the dance group at school and trained them as well. She should also do that today, but due to some cancellations, the training was been canceled for this week.

Bored Reiko grabbed one her last school documents, threw her orange, long hair over her shoulder and eventually left the property. She had a habit of throwing her hair always on the right side over the shoulder. With her brown eyes she cast a last look back, wondering what she should do now at this time because the training failed. Her daily life had been thrown around, and she normally really did not like that. Finally she sighed sympathetically, however, and wanted to turn around to go on the way home.

Just as she had gone a few steps, she heard a familiar voice behind herself: "Hey Reiko! Wait for me! "

Surprised, she turned toward the voice and saw her friend Kisa. Despite the fact that she was a bit older then Kisa, she became a very good friend of her, which she always could trust in. Since she had moved to Japan, after the tragic death of her mother, she always missed a friend, a caregiver. Before the death of her mother she and her parents lived in England. However, her mother had always a soft spot for Japan, so she had no traditional English name.

"Oh hello Kisa! I thought you'd have school? What are you doing here then? "She greeted her friend with a smile on her face.

Kisa replied quickly: "Oh I have nothing special in mind. I wanted to go home and wanted to get with my sister to the weekend mood. What are you planning to do? "

"Actually, yes I would now have training with the others, but it has failed. It confuses my whole day's work, but well that's somehow okay. "

After Reiko had finished the sentence, she rolled her eyes and irritated left a sigh. Secretly, she wondered why she was the boss of this dance group, if no one ever listened to her. Reiko was a very disciplined person, but she could not disagree, if people offer her a wish. She was too soft. Her friend, who had observed her reaction giggled just a bit. She knew exactly what Reiko didn't liked. One thing, for example, was that she hated it if you paid her and her position no respect.

After Kisa had giggled at the end, she beat her friend in front of something: "Maybe this is a sign with the training Reiko! Change some games on your everyday life. Maybe you can change your way back home for the start."

Actually, that was not such a bad idea, Reiko thought. She thought for a few moments and finally decided to implement the suggestion of her friend. Another home way would give her some change today. Quickly the two friends said goodbye and both went their way home.

Deliberately Reiko chose a different road this time, instead of the familiar, she always assumed otherwise. Normal white that was nothing special, but somehow she was excited about it. Her sense told her that something exciting would happen. Presumably herself just imagined that. Lost in thought, she rubbed her black earrings she wore on the left ear. She often did that when she was nervous or excited. But she also just knew it, that she made a too big fish out of this simple change. Inwardly, she began to laugh at herself and put on a smile.

Lost in thought, she still walked along the street outside, when she suddenly savage cries. Curious, she looked around to see where the noise came and tried to follow them. While she went to follow them, she were overwhelmed by her pride, because she was right with her feeling, that the road change, would bring out something amazing.

With quick steps she turned into the next street and was sure to find around the next corner, the reason for the noise. Before she wanted to look, what was behind it, she asked herself, if it wasn't childish, the thing she did there? Finally, she was marketing a high-school and too old to be with those kids play games. One last time, she rolled her eyes and told herself that it would remain an exception, before she finally looked around the corner.

What she saw surprised her really at least. Reiko had to blink a few times to understand the scene that was going on. On the road in front of her stood a boy in school uniform of their school and a child, another boy, but younger than the others. But in one way had the child something strange in itself, as Reiko thought. It actually was wearing a black suit, with a matching hat. Additionally, another kind of animal was sitting on his hat.

"What Parents, would dress her child like this?",Reiko asked herself.

Once she has been thought enough, about the dress of the child, she watched again the road with the guys. The boy and the child seemed to have a workout or something to discuss. She tried to understand what was about it, but sadly it don't work.

However it turned out to be interesting for her, when the animal, which was the whole time on the hat of the child, jumped into his hand. What happened after that, Reiko wouldn't believe, if she had not seen it with her own eyes. The animal, turned suddenly into a weapon and the boy pointed it at the elderly.

At that moment solidified Reiko's legs. Actually, she wanted to run away and have nothing more to do with it. Why she had taken a different route, or was this noise followed? Before she completely lost her nerve, she tried to persuade herself that it was all a role play and maybe just the two played together. Even if the one was in her eyes to old for such games.

This hope was finally killed by a shot of the cannon, which cut the older boy in the head. Reiko watched shocked, how he were falling to the ground with eyes wide open and staring. Reiko felt like every colour on her face escaped. A cold shiver ran down her spine and her legs seemed to have no more secure grip. Horrified, she just dropped and landed with her butt, also on the stone floor. The last thing she saw, was how the eyes of the little boys, now directed watched her.

At this point, Reiko did not yet know how this moment would take effect on her whole life. In every part. From that moment, her daily life would never again be as it was before and as of this moment, she would never take again her old way home. For the rest of her lives not.


	2. Join or Die

1Reiko couldn't remember any further things of the event. She was so afraid that she just passed out. Actually, she wanted to run away when the child had seen her, but her legs hadn't move an inch. She was gone in a completely rigid and suddenly she got so panicked that she just fell into a swoon.

Reiko slowly opened her eyes again and felt a little nausea. It still turned everything in front of her and she could not really see where she was. When her vision was clear again, she stared at a white ceiling. Currently, she was almost certain that she had to be at home. Presumably, she had all imagined, or something like that. Reiko sighed relieved, until suddenly a little cow appeared in front of her face.

Reiko sat up startled and also just noticed, that she was still wearing her school uniform. After she had past that first shock, she looked around the room and realized, that she wasn't at home. Again some kind of panic rose into her and she started to shake. She didn't noticed the little cow, which came closer to her, until it said something.

"Lambo-san wants to play! You need to play with me or something will happen," said the little boy, which looked like a cow. He also wore horns in his black tousled hair.

Why does she met today, just funny-looking kids? It seems like something wants to make jokes with her. However, she acknowledges that this little boy, this time really was not dangerous. Lovingly, she took him in her hands and sat him on her lap.

Then she asked with a smile on her face: "You call yourself Lambo, so I guess that's your name. So Lambo before we play, you could tell me where are we here?"

Energetically the little boy ran back down from her lap and ran towards the room door. Once there, he opened it, stood in the doorway and beckoned to her. So she should follow him. Still a bit clumsy on her feet, she followed him down a flight of stairs. Already on the stairs you could hear loud conversations that seemed to come from the next room.

Reiko had already an uneasy feeling to enter the room, finally she recently had bad experiences trying to follow abnormal noises. With a queasy feeling she entered the room and also realized she was right with her feelings. The little boy with the suit sitting at a kitchen table and seemed to eat there comfortably.

However, she was just really shocked, when she also saw the older boy sitting there. The one she had actually presumed dead. Slowly she began to wonder whether she perhaps only began to be crazy and just imagining it all. Exhausted, she held onto the door frame in order not to tip back again.

Just before she lost all hope of ever even meet someone normal in this house, an elderly lady came up to her.

With a friendly smile, she greeted Reiko: "Oh you must be the poor girl that Tsuna and Reborn found on the road. Are you feeling better? I'm Tsunas mother. That's the guy with the brown hair. "

Yes, the boy she had actually seen die. With much effort Reiko could escape a smile, but say nothing. The shock of her still sitting in the bone. Tsuna and the little boy now stood up and went up to her. Tsuna grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the kitchen, while the little boy said: "She still looks so pale, we prefer to bring her again to bed."

Without inserting a single word of opposition, she was again hoisted the stairs into the room where she was woken up earlier. Anxiously she sat on the bed and the two boys sat down across from her on the floor. Reiko just wanted to simply run out of the room and go home, but she could not.

Tsuna wanted her to calm down:"So what you saw, it was just a game between us. Reborn and I play that more often. I guess you have misunderstood."

While he spoke, he rubbed his head and moved on. Somehow it seemed as if he tried to lie. If he was doing, he was pretty bad. Reiko could see that immediately, he did not tell her the truth. She put on a sceptical view on him and raised an eyebrow.

"You can not tell me that this was a game. If so this is a very funny game but also you go to middle school or? Are you not too old for such games then? ", Reiko muttered suspiciously.

Before Tsuna could reply something, Reborn interrupted the two. He just went over to Reiko, which looked at him surprised. Shortly, he smiled at her, until he finally jumped on her bed and sat down beside her.

"I think it is time to explain to you that all," he began to say to her, "that what you saw was real. I shot Tsuna, but as you can see he's doing well. We belong to a large mafia family and this is a special training program for him."

Reiko looked horrified at the small Reborn and went through what he has just said. These two strange boys should belong to a mafia family? Now they really wanted to make jokes at her. Reborn was perhaps just two years old when it came up and this Tsuna about fourteen years.

Now Reiko really could not keep up and began to laugh out loud. While she was still laughing, she got up and took her school bag, which was modeled on the bed. Then she went to the room door and before she left the room, she turned around and said, still laughing: "Well okay, I've had enough of playing your game. Keep playing it, but without me. I go now and we forget this all, okay? This is really to childish for me."

Just before she left the room, Reborn shouted after her:"You know you, we have to kill you if you don't join us right? Finally, you could try to tell someone something about us."

Reiko, which doesn't took the whole thing serious anymore, only whispered into herself:"Yes of course I will join you. I mean I don't want to die. Please don't kill me."

With these words she left the room and the house. On the way home, she thought about the last hours. She panicked and that's because of a childish game. How silly of her. For her, it was sure that she would never see these people again and for sure, would never take this route again. Thus the matter was concluded.

Unfortunately, Reiko didn't knew that her whole world would change just tomorrow and she also would never walk, her old way home.


	3. Welcome to the Mafia

1As Reiko got up the next morning, she felt as good as ever. She was just relieved that this strange day yesterday was over and she was able to go back to her normal daily routine. She was sure that this bad or rather comical memories soon were forgotten.

When she got up, she stretched happily her muscles. Then she tidied her bed and admitted something to her room. It seemed already the bright sun came into her room, which meant that she must have slept pretty long. Normally this did not happen often, but after such experiences, she had granted it herself.

While she was still in her pajamas, she picked up a hot coffee from the kitchen, went into her room and went to her balcony. Happily, she stretched again and breathed the fresh air that came to meet her. She then took a small sip of coffee and leaned comfortably against the railing in front of her. For a long she hadn't noticed in which peaceful place she live here.

Smiling, she looked around the neighbourhood, watching the various people who were already on the road travelling. She did not realize who just entered her own property. When she finally saw it, she almost drop her coffee on the floor. The three boys of yesterday and a few others that she did not know until now, came almost on her doorstep and wanted to ring.

Struck by lightning she ran down to tell her father he should not open. That she still was wearing her sleep clothes wasn't important. Unfortunately it came too late and the stranger entered her house already. The first which came up to her, was the little cow boy from yesterday.

He happily jumped into Reiko arms and said: "Yesterday you did not play with me. Then you just have to play today with Lambo-san."

The overstretched Reiko could not answer him, because now the next two strangers came to her. A grey-haired boy and a black one with shorter hair.

The grey-haired guy took his chance first and said: "So you've decide follow the 10. too? That is really a good choice! My name is Gokudera.

After he had finished his sentence, he put his arm over her shoulder and grinned at her. Unfortunately she hadn't understand a single word he had said to her before. What he meant to help and who was the 10th please.? Her father which looked at the situation also seemed sceptical and didn't understood a single word.

Before the whole situation escalated, grabbed Reiko the troops and fled with them in her room. There she closed the door behind them and accused a serious look to the group.

"How do you get to come here? I never said I join your mafia, or whatever. Leave me alone with your weird games. Oh and how could you please know where I live?", she shouted to the bewildered boys. The little Lambo she still covered in her arms

Reborn small grin came to her and placed directly in front of her. "Well, yesterday you said you've got to enter, when you left the room. So we wanted to welcome you now. As we found out where you live? Of course I followed you, when you left."

Reiko did not know what to say. Horrified, she slid down her door and sat up on her room floor. That was ironic, what she just said yesterday.

Now, finally came the black-haired boy to imagine: "My name is Yamamoto. Pleased to meet you too. I'm sure we will have fun together."

Gently he bowed to her.

Until now, Reiko was not even noticed how nice they seemed actually. She was far too busy thinking about what they really wanted from her. They really didn't seemed evil or something like that. To her surprise, she decided to listen to what that meant , but she wanted to know every little thing.

After she calmed down again, she joined the other, which sat around her table. "Okay, I'm inclined to listen to you, but first I need to understand it all here first declares me what that meant to be. I am really overwhelmed, "she then said, confused.

Tsuna was the one who tried to explain it to her: "I'm sorry that Reborn has you so involved. I know it sounds stupid but I will be the 10th Boss of a big mafia family. The Vongolafamilie. "

Now Reiko finally understand why Gokudera said something with the 10th. Even if she still seemed to be sceptical about this whole thing, she felt like she could trust this guys and they wouldn't do something bad with her.

Sill, she watched as they laughed together and teased each other out. Somehow it all seemed so harmonious and you could not even think that the supposedly supposed to be a mafia organization. Especially because Tsuna wasn't the typical guy, which you imagine as a mafia boss.

Why she even thought about getting involved in this whole thing? They didn't even looked a bit dangerous. She didn't know why, but this guys seemed likeable. Still absorbed in thought, Reiko was suddenly pulled on his sleeve and as she looked over, she looked into the face of the little Lambo.

"Does that mean we can play together more often now?" He asked, with an expectant face.

Surprised, she saw the little boy in front of her and finally nodded, smiling. Maybe it was just so crazy to admit it, but what did she has to lose? At least just her boredom.

Yes Reiko could remember only too well, as she was then joined them and she would never forget that moment. It changed her whole life and for that she was still grateful to this day.


	4. Dangerous Knowledge

1

The new school week had gone back and Reiko was going to meet regular with the guys in school. Finally, their schools were next to each other and actually in the same building. Reborn also saw them frequently when he took Tsuna with him to train together. She also got to know another guy, she hadn't meet before. His name was Ryohei, and he was the leader of the box club. A striking thing about him was that he almost in every sentence using the word extreme. Almost every day the small group gathered after school on the playground and chatted a bit. The same they did today.

Unfortunately Reborn interrupted very early this time their chat. He was wearing as has often been one of his comic cosplay costumes. This he usually had to, if anything special was scheduled. What should be the case today. With a Cape and a French beret, he walked into the middle of the group.

"Ciaossu, well did you all done anything today?" He greeted the young people. Ciaossu incidentally, was a kind of personal greeting from Reborn. It means something like Hi, more or less. Reiko just wanted to give as an answer, she noticed a girl who had come together with Reborn. Presumably they belonged together. She was not wearing school uniforms and her clothes did not seem typically Japanese. Furthermore, she wore a French cap on her head, on which sat a frog. Beneath the cap sticking out her medium long green hair.

Without further ado, she interrupted the conversation already underway, what was now on the plan and asked: "Reborn? Who is this girl? She came straight to you here and bears no school clothes. Don't you want to introduce us? "

Now all eyes are focused on the strange girl and Gokudera was the first who was suddenly made a strange noise.

"What makes the toads Queen here? Can you please tell me this Reborn? We only will have trouble with her."He shouted angrily at the surprised Reborn.

Before anyone could even begin to understand what was happening before now, the girl replied, quick-witted: "Oh shut up firecracker. You keep your toys simply back and let the adults talk to each other."

Arrogant she just passed by at Gokudera and came smiling to Reiko. Gently she held out her hand and introduced herself: "Hello my name is Rana. I am the youngest child of a mafia boss in France. Pleased to meet you, Reiko. Reborn has already told me about you."

Reiko gave back the friendly greetings and then concentrated again onReborn, who now wanted to announce where they wanted to go together. "At the moment, there is a secret show here in the city with valuable artifacts of the entire mafia past. We should be there to learn something. This is especially important for you Tsuna."

Actually Reiko already knew it, that their trip would be connected to mafia things. But she had not expected something in this direction. Perhaps this show was really interesting and you could learn something.

After everything else was cleared, they set out together on the way to the exhibition which was located in an industrial hall. She was especially for this exhibition has been hired and were just open for special guests. Once there, they saw the already waiting Lambo and his friend I-Pin. I-pin was about as old as Lambo and the two had a relationship like between siblings.

Even from a distance Lambo seemed to recognize the group and came screaming toward them. Excited he jumped into Reikos arm. She pleased him with a hug. As is now finally had all gathered, they were preparing it to enter the exhibition. Before they did that though, Reborn reminds them of something important:"I want ye behave kindly. Everything in there is very expensive and you can't pay that in your whole life."

At last they entered the exhibition and admired all amazed the many objects waiting for her. Reiko had never thought how interesting could be artifacts of former Mafia bosses. Above all, what kind of stories always were behind it. They saw all sorts of things. From vases to real weapons. Even if the weapons were a bit frightening for Reiko.

Almost throughout the tours, it always came back to fights between Rana and Gokudera. Reiko did not know exactly why, but the two could not stand five minutes without shouting. As punishment they got to feel the anger of Reborn, since they disturbed his explanations.

After about an hour they had put half of the exhibition behind them and now entered the picture space. There, hanging paintings from all possible known or famous Mafia bosses. Even if it was mean, perhaps, compared with Reiko each Tsuna and somehow none of them seemed so small and frail to be like him. All looked more threatening and had scars on their faces

Rana, which seemed to notice Reikos strange glances towards Tsuna came to her slowly. "He's not the typical mafia boss, right?",she whispered to her.

Reiko giggled for a moment amused, but then pulled together and said to her: "I like Tsuna. He is as good as he is. Although I must give you right. He was not really what I've always imagined about a big mafia boss. "

Even before then Rana could respond, Gokudera chimed into the conversation. He seemed to have noticed what she had whispered to Reiko and was therefore easily angered.

In sharp tone he said to Rana: "Speak not so rude about the 10th. You can even beat me, so don't act like you're such a bad ass."

Reiko had somehow already feel that this would not end well, if she would not now attempt to mediate between the two. Unfortunately it was too late for Conciliation fails, because Rana already started to attack. Furious, she threw two chains on him, which came out of her long sleeves. Gokudera just jumped away from them and they met directly from this the face of a former mafia boss.

Behind her, Reiko listened horrified screams of Tsuna, who had observed the situation. He seemed to know that when the situation wouldn't calm down, he would be responsible for everything. However, Gokudera already got a counter-attack and threw several bombs to Rana, she also avoided. This attack cost the same number of pictures the life.

The dispute escalated total, as they went over into the next hall, and thus came into the armory. Without any sense of charm, they grabbed the precious weapons there and shot it through the area. Reiko watched plaintively as any color from Tsunas face escaped. Reborn would certainly hurt him for that. Although Rana and Gokudera actually were the guilty, everything would fall back to Tsuna, finally, he was the boss here.

After a solid hour which the were running after two armed taps and had tried to appease them, they were eventually thrown out. Tsuna was humiliated against the bill of the destroyed items and Reiko heard him sobbing slightly as he glanced at it. Finally, they all sat at the snivelling before exhibition hall and stared at the ground before him. Reiko wanted to somehow break up the situation and just started to laugh. Somehow, it was pretty funny how they had to evoke total chaos. The little Lambo, she was still holding in her arms, did it for her and began to laugh too. After a short time all were eventually infected with it and even laughed. Even Rana and Gokudera laughed at each other heartily. When she had recovered a little from laughing Reiko stood and said goodbye to the group. It was already evening, and the day had been somewhat consuming.

Before she turned completely around the next corner, she turned back again and took a look at the totally exhausted anarchists, who were sitting there still and were laughing. Hard to believe she had something to do with such a chaotic group, but, well at least it were her friends.

That was the story of Reiko so far and how she entered the Mafia and became friends with all of them. In the meanwhile, Reiko was already a member for several weeks and had already watched two dangerous fights. Fights about the future of the Vongola Rings.


	5. A nearly normal Schoolday

1Beaming the bright sun beat down on the Namimori middle school, as well as at the university. It was on a break and most students were on the playground, because of the nice weather. Reiko had decided to take the day off and spend a break together with Kisa. She just wanted to have a normal school day. The last time she had really fallen short, because she was always together with the others. But she already heard that Kisa had found some good contacts in school. She got along very well with a guy named Hibari. Kisa always said when they met from time to time, that she sometimes had the feeling that he loves the school more than anything else.

Reiko had not long to wait for her friend. Together, they both sat down comfortably on a school bench, and as always, Kisa smiled cheerful at her. For Reiko it was good to see her peaceful face. Before Reiko began to speak with her, she enjoyed the cool breeze blew freshly through their hair. She felt tired today and did not really know if she could do something useful today.

The most thing, she thoughts about, was the event which happened just yesterday. At first this strange encounter with the 20-year old Lambo, who had appeared in the Thunder wrestling to help them. She could not say a word to him. She just stood there and stared at him. Still she asked herself why she were reacting so strange in front of him. Maybe because he looked so different. Instead of the young Lambo he looked so manly. However, she hadn't to worry about it anyway, since she would probably never see him again. But another thing she had to worry about, was that the little Lambo was now in the hospital.

"Is everything all right Reiko? You seem so tense today. So you're usually not, especially not if you have dance training. "Kisa opened the conversation.

It does not surprise Reiko that Kisa noticed something was wrong with her. They knew each other for just too long and, above all too well. Lie was not an option for her at this point, because that would also note Kisa.

"Oh, I just meet a strange boy yesterday and he won't get out of my mind. In addition, a friend of mine is in hospital. Do not worry, I'm doing really well, "she replied with a smile attached. She knew that she could not tell Kisa the right story. Especially not that thing with the Mafia and the fights. Presumably she would not believe her anyway.

Reiko suddenly felt the elbow of her friend on her shoulder. Puzzled, she turned to face her and looked into her smiling face. Reiko already knew that grin and accordingly filed a sceptical eye. Kisa would say something to her at any moment what would make her very upset.

Still with the same friendly smile Kisa finally said: "So you're thinking of a boy? Do you having a crush at him, and that after the first meeting? I'm really surprised Reiko. He must be very cool if you like him that far."

Reiko slowly felt like she was blushing. Horrified, she turned to her friend and began to wave her hands wildly. That was most certainly not the reason why she had to think about him. Probably it was because the small Lambo changed that much in the future. That had to be the reason.

Determined not to talk now about the topic, Reiko tried deliberately to distract her: "Oh and what is about you? Do you still working together with this guy you're stalking secretly."

Kisa had to giggle a bit first, but was also slightly red. Apparently she also had found a weak point of her friend. However, these cracks in a short time together again and whispered confidently: "You mean Hibari? He is pretty cool, but Reiko do not think I will forget the topic we just had before."

Fortunately the school bell saved Reiko just in time, to call for the next lesson hour. While Reiko has now dancing training, Kisa had to continue school. Reiko was so happy that she could finally dance again. She was looking forward to it like a child, the whole week. Quickly the friends said goodbye and ran away in different directions. Even if Kisa had yet found no way to interrogate her more about this guy, she will not forget about it. At least for the next thousand years not.

Arriving at the gym she and her students around quickly and started exercising. Each had their own personal dance outfit. Rana was also present at the training session today. The training should help her, to distract herself from this constant battle against Gokudera. She also had brought the little Lambo. Even if he was in the hospital, he was allowed some time to be outside his room, but under strict observation. His condition was not the best.

Reiko realized fast, that Rana wasn't connected much with dancing in the past because her movements were very stiff, but that would Reiko change very soon. Maybe she does not look like this, but Reiko could be as rude as Reborn with Tsuna, when it comes to her dancing training.

Soon they had already finished half of the training, but Reiko begrudge anyone a break and wanted to introduce new steps. Because of the constant failure of the

Training they had fallen and they had to catch up as quickly as possible. While she presented the next step, she heard behind her deep sighs and begging for a break.

Energetic and angry, she turned to them and spoke to them in a strict tone: "Folks, we have not been training for several more weeks. We need to make up our backlog again. Put yourselves together!"

Just when she wanted to go back, she heard a pitying sigh behind her. But after the all the voice wasn't girly like.

"My oh my, you're really strict teacher. To me you have been never like this", she suddenly heard a male voice say behind herself.

Surprised, she turned and saw, at a place where there should be the little Lambo, his 20 years older self. For a moment she was frightened and was also slightly red, but was able to quickly pull together. With a gentle smile, he finally stood up and walked toward her. As he stood before her, she only realized how big he was in opposition to her. She was certainly a head shorter than him.

Eagerly she looked at him as she asked him: "How is it possible that you are here? I mean the little Lambo hasn't his special weapon here."

Because she knew that their students just overheard every word of them, she could not say directly what this special weapon was. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered to her: "I declare it to you on the outside. I think too many people could listen here!"

Sceptical she glanced behind herself and saw great curiosity in the faces of her students. Now not only Kisa would want to know more about this guy. The two quickly left the room and closed the great hall door behind them.

Now even the older Lambo could answer her question: "Well, actually I'm here to once again visit my old friends. Yesterday we had hardly time for a

Conversation. Actually, I thought I would end up directly between them, but to end up between so many girls is of course not too bad too. "

Because of his last statement, Reiko took her eyebrow slightly in the air. I hope he was not still such a ripper, as then, when he was 15. That wouldn't give him a positive spot after all.

He had to laugh when he saw her slightly sceptical and thoughtful face, and added: "Reiko, that was a joke."

Embarrassed Reiko rubbed her head and tried to smile a little. How could he know what she was thinking? Did he know her really well? At least he knew her better then she thought how it seems. After all she knew his younger self, but he could have changed in the last years.

"Oh, now tell me how you managed to come here. The little Lambo certainly had no weapon here, "she finally asked to play over her embarrassment.

He did not seem surprised by her question. As before, he sat on a small smile and took a step closer to her. Then he explained his sudden appearance to Reiko: "Well, as you may imagine, we already have a little more advanced technology in the future. It's easy. I have a bazooka, which can shoot my into the past."

Now Reiko really asked why she had not already thought of it. If there is a bazooka which could bring you into the future, then there could be also one, which can bring you back into the past.

Once again he came one step closer to her and she felt like she was getting nervous again. Although his presence was still very familiar, he made her nervous, in a way that she could not really estimate. With a funny look he stared for a few seconds at her. from top to bottom and sighed at last.

"What's going on? Do I have something funny at me? "She asked as she looked down at herself too.

As before, he smiled at her again and shook his head kindly. Then he finally told her the reason for his sudden sigh: "As little child, I never realized that you have such a well formed body. You must train hard."

Reiko stared at him surprised a few seconds and did not know what to answer. She was also sure that her face was very red, probably.

Just so she got a little "thank you" out.

A few more minutes she stood there in silence, when Lambo turned suddenly to want to go. Before he went around the next corner, he turned around and said: "It was nice to see you dance Reiko. Now I move on to Tsuna and the other. I hope you're not mad because I'm going so fast. I will come again soon, so I think we see us soon again. See you then!"

With these words he finally turned around and finally left the school grounds. Reiko was left alone and did not really know what was going straight into her. Ideally she would be running after him and would have gone with him to Tsuna. Thoughtfully, she sighed and turned back around, so she came back to her dance lesson.

When she opened the door she saw her pupils, who have apparently listened. Rana was of course also present. Like this her half normal school day came to an end. Well, more or less. But one thing was sure, this school day was really special.


End file.
